Bicycles have, during their history, used pedals of various types and configurations. A clipless pedal system is now widely used amongst cycling enthusiasts and professional cyclists alike. A clipless pedal system is one that uses a combination of a pedal and a matching cleat attached to a cycling shoe. That is, the cyclist's shoe has a cleat that engages in use with a matching pedal fitting.
Clipless pedals are widely used and provide various advantages to the cyclist. Popular systems of clipless pedals are manufactured by Shimano, Look Cycle International, Time Sport, Campagnologo S.r.l., Speedplay Inc. and others. Regardless of manufacturer, the various clipless pedal systems typically operate in a similar manner: a cyclist engages their cycling shoe with the clipless pedal by stepping their cycling shoe down upon the clipless pedal, such that the cleat on the cycling shoe releasably engages with the clipless pedal. To disengage, the cyclist typically rotates their heel outwardly to remove their shoe from the clipless pedal. Some systems operate so that release may also be accomplished by inward rotation of the heel.
Clipless pedals have proven very popular, as they are of advantage to most cyclists when compared to systems that use toe clips and straps, or simple platform-type pedals. The primary advantages are that the cyclist's shoe and foot are firmly secured to the pedal, and power can be smoothly applied to the crank throughout the cycle. Also, the cyclist's foot can be readily removed from the pedals when need be with a simple foot action. While very popular and providing various advantages, clipless pedal systems do not provide a universal solution for all cyclists.